Baby girlfriends
by selbel143
Summary: Tori, Cat, and Jade are all dating, but Tori thinks that her girlfriends act childish sometimes, and starts to treat them the way they act.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV**

"Cat, we are going in hell going to watch Sesame Street!" Jade my girlfriend yelled at our other girlfriend. "But Jadey" Cat whine, right know they are trying to decide on what to watch on TV, Jade wants to watch 1000 ways to die, and Cat wants to watch Sesame Street, they have been fighting for 15 minutes, god I swear they act like bratty three year old sometimes, and they are starting to get on my nerves. "Tori, do you want to watch Sesame Street?" Jade asks me "Not really, but whatever makes Cat happy "I said with a shrug of the shoulders, Jade huffs "You no help" she said. Cat grads they remote from Jade and turns they channel. I smirk to myself but the next thing Cat knew, Jade snatched the remote from her.

This kept up for a few minutes, until the remote went flying into the air. As the remote hit the floor, the batteries went flying out, that was it. "Okay, Jade go sit on the steps and Cat at the kitchen table, until I say you can get out. Cat let out a little squeak and went, but Jade just sat there with an amused look. "Jade I' am not going to tell you again go sit on the steps" she looked at me "Nope, that's not going to happen" she said "If you don't go sit on the steps when I get to three then you are going to be in more trouble" she still sits there "1….2….2 and a half….three." I grad Jade's upper arm, and take the seat she was sitting at, turn her over my knee and gave her 4 hard swats on her butt, Jade gasped "Are you going to go sit on the steps?" she shook her head no, I spanked her until she starts to cry some, I then take her over to the stairs and sit her there "Don't move" I tell her sternly. I then go over to Cat and I get to her level 'Do you know why you are in time out?" I ask her gently, she nods her head "Are you going to be a good girl" she looks down at her lap "Yes" I give her a passionate kiss " Go sit on the couch, I have to tell you and Jade something that is going to change around here" Cat gets up and goes over to the couch. I then go over to Jade, who has stopped crying but sniffed every few seconds "Do you know why you got a spanking, and are in time out, Jade" she looks at me "Because I got in a fight with Cat" I smile "are you going to be a good girl" she nods "Go sit by Cat I have to tell you something." She nods and goes to sit by Cat. I walk over to them "There are going to be some changes, around here until I think you two can act like mature adults" they nod "You two are going to be my babies" I tell them bluntly, they both looked shocked "You are going to do whatever I say or you will be punished" they just sit there "You are going to call me mommy or momma" I also say, I lift both of them on my lap and kiss them on their head. "Tori" I give Jade a pinch on her well spanked bottom. "It's mommy until I say so" I tell her. She let out a long breath "Mommy?" she said rather annoyed "Yes baby?" I smile at her not knowing that they were going to go into think that easily "I' am hungry" I take them off my lap " Well then we can go out to eat" I say happily, after we eat we can go get some supplies" their eyes go widen as they realized I was serious. I take them into the car and buckle them in, and we drive off to eat.

**I hope you guys like my new story, this just popped into my head, plus I am sorry that it is so short and sucks I didn't have a lot of time to write it, but they next chapter will be better! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people who are reading all of my stories. I love you guys who review but I have some news. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my stories. I don't know if I should. So I am LETTING YOU GUYS decide if I take down my stories. Just to be fair, I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing or not. The majority of anwers I get will let me know if I am taking down my stories. I love you guys again. :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR RIGHT NOW! JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW.**

**Tori's POV**

I take Jade and Cat out of the car and we all walk up to the restaurant.

"Babe." Jade says

I turn around and pull her close to me.

"I though I told you to call me momma." I whisper in her ear with a low, husky voice. "no sex for a week."

I give her a nip on her earlobe and I turn away.

Jade looks stunned and sulks.

"No fair, just cuz I didn't call you _momma_!"

I swat her butt. "Maybe what you want is two weeks."

She mumbles "No."

I turn to Cat and give her a kiss on the cheek and she smiles. "I love you momma." I hug her and we sit at the table. "Love you too baby."

She gets up and sits on my lap and nuzzles her nose into my neck and purrs. "not now kitten." I whisper and sit her back in her seat and she pouts.

* * *

After we finish we our meal and get some supplies we need. I take them back to my house.

"Upstairs" I tell them and point upstairs.

I watch as they go up and smirk to myself.

* * *

I make my way upstairs and I take Jade by the hand and lay her down on my bed. I slowly take off her skirt along with her panties and her shirt and bra.

I lean down and kiss her neck softly. I also give her a few nips as well and listen to her soft moans. I grab her breasts and squeeze one and kiss her. Jade moans and I pull away.

"Bottom up Jade."

I diaper Jade and put her on the floor.

"Hey, no fair! You're such a tease." Jade scowls and I hold my hand out to Cat and she lays down. I do the same thing I did to Jade except I don't pull away.

"Come on girls." I walk down the stairs and hear them coming after me.

I smirk, I like this.

I walk over to the couch

"Jade? Cat? Will you come here please?"

**Yea yea this is a really short short chapter! I really just needed to write this chapter before I can write the other one. So keeping looking out for the next chapter, it will be longer. I forgot the rating on this story, so yea. I hope I So what did you think? Love ya all! Reveiw!  
xoxo Selbel143**


End file.
